The Story has no Title
by Sacred Dark Millenium
Summary: Ramza decideds to take his daughter with him. When Agrias is killed he HAS to take care of her.As she unleashes a power never known to exsist Ramza finds out she's NOT his daughter. Who's daughter is she?
1. Part 1- Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in the game FFT. I DO own Shadi, Sam and a few members of Roma's little group. I made them up.

[……………] = thought

{……………} = sound

(………) = words the someone said to someone in the past

*………* = dream

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  = going on to different character's POV

            ---------------------- = skipping into future

I wake up. It's only 12:25 in the morning. I look at my surroundings. [I'm home… But what going on?]  As if to answer my question my head starts hurting. [Not again…]

{CREEK} The sound of my bedroom door catches my attention.

"Sam?" a female voice whispers.

"Mama…" I say loud and clear. [Well my voice is fine. I probably just got the wind knocked out of me…]

"Honey… Are you okay? You got hurt pretty bad. You're injuries weren't too bad so I shouldn't say that… I was worried, though…" Agrias Oaks, or Mama, walks into the room.

"I'm fine Mama. I'm never going to ride another chocobo as long as I live!" I say.

"Well at least not alone. Good news, though. We got word from you father and he's coming home for a day or so! He also says that next time he heads out he wants to take you with him. So you can get the experience of a knight so you can live up to your dream," Mama says.

"Yay!" I shout. Daddy's so nice. We don't have the same last name as Mama does though. Her last name is Oaks, and mine, Aunty Alma, and Daddy's is Beoulve. Aunty Alma changed her last name to Oaks though so Mama would feel like she did have family. My daddy's name is Ramza Beoulve. He's fighting, very reluctantly, against King Delita.

He doesn't want to because Delita **WAS** his best friend when they were growing up. Yet, still he does. For the protection of the country, the people, and his family. I'm only 14 but I understand this very well. I want to become a knight.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Aunty Alma walks in. "Oh! Sam you're up! Good! Just in time! Not only is dinner ready but your father is home too."

I jump out of bed and run down the short hall. As soon as I see him I shout, "Daddy!"

"Sam!" He stands up and comes toward me embracing me tightly. "I've missed you so much!" Daddy says.

"I've missed you too," I say, in my child-like voice. My regular tone makes me sound like an eight-year-old child. My VERY happy tone makes me sound about 5.

"You know, it's only been 6 months. Not a life time," Mama walks toward us, giving Daddy a hug and a kiss. 

"Yewwwww!" I say when Mama and Daddy kiss. 

"Hey wait till you get married!" Daddy says.

I giggle. "I'm not going to!" 

"Well people I have dinner ready to eat! Unless you want it to be cold?" Aunty Alma says.

"Okay!" I say happily.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sam is so cute. She might have dreams that are beyond this world that would be impossible to achieve, but I know she can. She tries hard and does her best. That's why I'm glad I have her as a daughter. I hope taking her with me will help some. I know she'll like it. She always dreamed about it. I just hope Delita doesn't catch us. Other wise she might be killed. And either way, if she gets killed and I manage to escape, Agrias would kill me for losing Sam.

"Sam! Sam!" I nearly shout waking the girl up.

"What?" 

"Come on we have to leave! Now!" She gets up, gets dressed, and looks at me.

"Don't bother packing!" I shout grabbing her by the hand. We run out the back door into the woods

Finally we stop.

"What's going on?" Sam asks

"I'll give you details once we get to Fort Zeakden."

"But isn't that place burnt down?"

"Yeah, just don't worry about."

"Okay…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It's been over three year now I've been fighting. They killed Mama… I'll kill the bastard Delita for that. He also has Aunt Alma. I think that Daddy hasn't told me the FULL TRUTH yet. My senses tell me this everyday I wake up.

I'm not a knight. I'm an Archer. There's this girl named Shadi who's only a year older than me. I want to be like her. She so kind to us and she know almost EVERYTHING! She treats me like a little sister.

I do ride chocobos still. But these ones are nicer than Jake was. Mine chocobo's name is Falna. She's really pretty. She's a red chocobo too! I found her in the forest being attacked by goblins and skeletons, and I helped her and she never did leave. Best of all she's magical! She can talk like a human. She's really nice. She promised she would serve me for the rest of her life because I helped her. I told it wasn't necessary but she stuck with me anyways.

She just needs a companion because she's all alone. Her mother chocobo and father chocobo got killed by monsters. Her brothers and sisters left her. My companionship is all that she has left. And she's one of the last things I have left.

I've also had to change my name. My name is Fionia. I think it's pretty and so does Falna. She likes a lot of things.

A/N: Well how do ya like it so far? This story doesn't have a title. If anyone could suggest one PLEASE e-mail me at Miss.Angel.Avalon@chibi_usa.zzn.com okay? Thanks!__


	2. Part 1- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in the game FFT. I DO own Shadi, Sam and a few members of Ramza's little group. I made them up.

[……………] = thought

{……………} = sound

(………) = words the someone said to someone in the past

*………* = dream

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  = going on to different character's POV

            ______________= skipping into future

"Boooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg," Rad says playing with his sword.

"Shut up will ya?" says the male archer, Stoner.

"Boys… They never can seem to shut up," Alyssa says. She's our female chemist.

"I heard that!" shouts Mustadio one of Daddy's friends.

"You just stay out of our conversation!" Jade, a female knight says.

"Well you're talking about 'the male species' so he has every right to speak!" I shout. Fort Zeakden has become our home. _My _home.

"Yeah but-"

"You know you shouldn't back-talk the bosses' daughter!" Stoner says smiling at my save.

"Yeah!" all males within earshot of the conversation shout.

"Who side are ya on anyways, Fionia?" Alyssa asks me.

"On the side that getting' picked on!" I say jumping off the roof of the fort. I forgot to mention we rebuilt the fort.

"Meany! You're a female! You're not s'posed to stick up for them!" Jade says pointing at Rad.

"What's going on here?!" Daddy walks into our site. 

"The female are picking on us!" I heard Death, a meditator, shout.

"Yeah! And Fionia's stickin' up for us!" Rad shouts.

"Yeah! And the female don't like it, cause Fionia's a female!" Mustadio shouts.

"Yeah!" all males, with the exception of Daddy, shout.

"Well, of course! I'm not going to help a side that's doing the picking! I'm going to help the side that getting picked on!" I shout loud enough for everyone in earshot to hear.

"Fionia………… Stop. Any women that were picking on men………… Stop. All men who are involved in this………… STOP!" Daddy shouts. "Listen! We don't have time to fool around! Delita's men- and, yes, Fionia, Delita too- are coming toward us! Ready your, swords, daggers, rods, staffs, guns, bows, and magic. Alyssa! You, take three knights, two archers, another chemist, and two wizards! Also take one priest! Shadi same for you! Mustadio come with me! I also want two wizards, two priests, two chemists, four knights, three archers, and two squires! Fionia! I want you-"

"I'm taking on Delita, himself! All I need is a sword! I know tons of magic and I got my pouch full of potions! I also want Falna to come with me!" I shout.

" No, Fionia! It too risky and too-"

"I've been in danger before! I want to get him back for Mama!" I shout interrupting Daddy. 

"Rad! Give her your sword!" Shadi shouts.

Rad run over and gives me his sword, exchanging it for my dagger.

"Okay! Move out!"

"Fionia. Be careful sweetheart. Don't go too far just to kill Delita," Falna says.

"Falna, I'm NOT going to kill him. I'm going to wound him and if possible talk to him to show him that we want to be his friends. I don't believe in killing when there are other ways out. If I can talk some sense into him then I shall. If I can't then still I shall try. I don't want to be like him, killing people just for absolutely NO reason. I just want to wound him and talk to him."

"Well why wound him?"

"So he'll be weak. He won't be able to do much then. I'm going to try to talk to him before I wound him. If it doesn't work-"

"Sweetheart you know, it's not going to work. Any thing you do. You will have to kill him."

"No… I want to try. If it doesn't work then I'll die knowing that I tried ."

"Fionia…… Sam…… Please, listen to me, it's not going to work."

"But I shall still try!" I cry getting off Falna. "I'll travel alone from here. Good Bye dear friend."

I walk to the top of a hill. Good, Delita is riding alone. I can try and talk to him without getting wounded first. I stumble down the hill finally tripping and rolling down the hill. I nearly get trampled on by him chocobo.

"Oh, miss, are you okay?" He asks politely. 

I don't answer. I just stand up and wipe off some mud. I also forgot to mention it's raining. And it's REALLY gray out. 

He notices my sword. "Troops?!" He says.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I only want to talk. Please…" I say looking at him.

"Can't trust you. You're part of Ramza's troops…" He says.

"Yes, but I'm not under any of his orders. Well, I'm actually not REALLY in his troops. I'm his daughter…"

"Even more reason why I can't trust you…" He says looking at me.

"Please! I just want to talk! I don't want to hurt anybody! I'm tired of having to run and having to battle! I'm sick of it!

I don't want to fight any more than my father does! He doesn't want to fight you either! But he does! Please! Just listen to me!" I say. My hearts beating so fast. I think it's going to explode.

" Okay……" Delita says his expression softening.

"Thank you…" I say my heart slowing down, relieved.

"Why? Why do you fight if you don't want to?"

"Because, we have to. To survive. You keep coming after us, trying to kill us. We try to fight but we're too weak to fight and we run and hide instead. My father still thinks of you as his best friend. I'm not really sure why though. Maybe you would know?" I say looking at him.

"No… I've done so much to him it's hard to understand. But how come you're not trying to kill me?"

"Because… I don't believe in killing when there is another way. If I can talk, then I will. If it doesn't work then I wound. If that doesn't work, well then I kill. Don't like killing but if I have to survive then I must."

"Hmm……" he nods understandingly.

"We just want peace. We want to stop running. To stop fighting. We want to return home to our families. Or what we have left as families. If any at all. We want to just live normal lives. We haven't done anything to you… We just want to live. Live like people. Not warriors. Not like animals. Not like monsters. Just normal people."

"……" Delita says nothing just looking down at the black feathers of his chocobo.

"Please… Call off your men… And stop this war… Stop these battles…"

He nods. "Okay," he says throwing a smile at me.

"And please…… I hope it's not too much to ask but, can you talk to my father, please?" I ask.

"Yes," he says smiling. I whistle. Falna come running.

"Let's go," I say climbing on Falna.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Sam."

"Nice to meet you, brave Sam."

I giggle and smile at this. "How did this start anyways?"

"Ramza had this so-called "friend" named Algus. He killed my little sister, Teta. By order of your father's older half brother, Zalbag. Algus said that he was using me. And I believed him."

"He was using you. For your companionship. You were his only friend. Other than your sister. He wasn't using you in any bad way. He was using you for something that can't ever be replaced. He WAS using you. He thought you were a human. He was using you in the same way I use Falna here," I say patting Falna.

"Yep!" Falna says. "I use you too in that same way."

"I-I-It talks!" Delita stutters.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, eh?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

"Don't worry, she's just like any other chocobo. She just… Talks!" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Who is your mother?"

"Agrias Oaks…"

"Oh……… I'm sorry……… I killed her………"

"I know… Don't worry about it…… I can forgive… It's my father you should worry about… He might kill you… Or try to……" I say. "I wonder where he took his crew anyways. I wonder if someone would know. RAD!"

"Yes? WHAT! What's HE doing here?!" Rad shouts.

"Don't worry! He's on our side now! Where is my father?!" I shout.

"He went West from here. You should find him!" He says. "But how?"

"You need to learn killing isn't the only way around things. That's how it works for me!" I say.

We go west, and find a battle field filled with dead soldiers, our own and Delita's. 

"Daddy!" I shout pushing Falna forward toward Daddy.

"What? WHAT?! What-"

"He's on our side. He was going to call off his men but, looks like they're already dead…"

"Shadi…… Alyssa… They're not done with their battles yet," Daddy says.

"Where are they?" Delita asks.

"North, and South…" Daddy says.

"Okay. I'll call them off. Ramza call your men off."

"Fi-"

"Sam…"

"Sam, you go get Shadi. You two are close. Delta, go with her. That's the battle with more of your men. Come my way, when you're done."

"Okay!" 

We did it! It's all done with! Daddy and Delita are friends again!

"Well, what do we do now that it's over?" Shadi asks.

"Yeah!" all female, and some male say.

"Well. I'm not really sure. Then ones that have family can go home. The one with nothing else can stay here at the fort," Daddy says.

"What about us?" I ask. [What are we going to do?]

"Well…… Um…… I haven't thought about that……"

[Figures]

"Well you can always come and stay at the castle. After all, Alma is there," Delita says.

[Maybe]

"I'm not sure…" Daddy says.

[He's never sure!]

"When have you ever been sure? I was also the one knowing things and I was ALWAYS sure…" Delita says laughing.

"Um…… Well……I……"

I laugh. "Give it up Daddy. You're not sure what you want to do………… AGAIN!" Then I say to Delita, "We accept your offer."

He laughs. "Okay… I can't believe your daughter make YOUR decisions for you, Ramza!"

"Me, either…"

A/N: How do ya like it. This is only the first part. I'm going to start on the second part. It's going to be longer, but Since I got everything down on this chapter, I stopped at this chapter. The next chapter starts when Sam and Ramza are at the castle. Any questions---- comments? If so e-mail me at Miss.Angel.Avalon@chibi_usa.zzn.com please.


End file.
